I'm cold Mummy
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Poor Draco is ill and his mother is trying to comfort COMPLETE


It was a stormy night outside Malfoy Manor. The wind was howling and so was the precious son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy was sat on her four year old son's bed holding him tightly to her chest. She touched his head and felt his temperature rising.

"Darling, are you hot?" she said softly.

Draco looked up to his mother slowly and shook his head "I'm cold Mummy." He said burying his head into his mother's chest.

Narcissa stroked Draco's blonde locks and slowly rocked him back and forth. "Do you feel unwell Draco?" she said pressing a kiss to his head.

"My tummy feels weird Mummy." Came a small response from the small boy she held in her arms.

Narcissa clicked her fingers waiting for the elf to arrive in Draco's bedroom. The house elf walked in quickly, scared of upsetting her mistress.

"Mistress needs help?" the house elf said looking at the picture of her mistresses holding her young son.

Narcissa looked at the house elf. "Bring me a potion to sooth my sons stomach." Narcissa said replacing her soft voice with a voice of authority.

The house elf quickly removed itself from the room and hurried to fetch the potion that Narcissa Malfoy wanted for her son.

"I'm cold" Draco said delicately "I'm cold Mummy" he repeated.

Narcissa pulled Draco's blanket from where his pillowed laid and wrapped it around him tightly. "Is that better darling?" She said holding him tighter if possible to her body trying to warm him up. Draco's cries started to escape his body.

Lucius Malfoy woke up hearing his son's cries from his bedroom; he looked over to the side of him to find his wife missing. He slowly got out of bed and pulled on his silk black bathrobe. Tonight was unusual hey had been lucky that Draco had slept through the night since he was four months old. Draco rarely woke up in the night crying and if he did Narcissa was always found at his side. He walked to Draco's room and looked in on the scene in front of him.

Narcissa was rubbing Draco back, drawing circles on his back like she use to do when he was a small baby. Draco's cries were inconsolable and Narcissa was becoming stressed.

"Cissy?" Lucius said attentively. Narcissa looked up at her husband and pulled the blanket around Draco tighter to him.

"He's not well Lucius; he's cold and shaking. I sent the house elf to get a potion but that was ages ago." She said worryingly.

Lucius walked towards the bed where his wife and young son were sat.

"Draco" he said softly as he sat on the bed beside Narcissa. Draco's head turned to look at his father and he reached his arms out to him. "Cold Daddy." He said as Lucius lifted Draco from Narcissa's lap into his own.

"It's okay Draco." He said reassuringly as he pulled Draco to his robe covered chest."

Draco: snuggled against Lucius's chest finding warmth that his mother didn't have. The elf rushed in holding a potion and looking scared of being punished. "Missy is sorry Mistress we didn't have the potion. Missy flooed Master Snape for a potion." The house said in a hurry.

Narcissa stood up and took the potion from the elf. "Very well" she said and dismissed the elf from her sight. Lucius turned Draco in his arms and a whimper escaped Draco.

"Darling, you need to take a sip of this potion that Uncle Severus sent for you. It will make you feel better." She said as she bent down in front of Draco on Lucius's lap. She held the bottle to Draco's lips and tipped a small amount into his mouth. Draco swallowed the liquid and pushes his face into Lucius's chest.

Lucius rocked his son back and forth like Narcissa had down previously. "Draco, do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy?" Lucius said looking down at Draco. Draco slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes resting his read on Lucius's chest. Lucius stood up and held his hand out to Narcissa.

They walked to their bedroom; Lucius laid Draco on Narcissa's side and pressed a kissed to his head. Narcissa laid in the middle of the bed wrapping her arms around Draco and pressed a kiss to Draco's head. Lucius got into bed behind Narcissa and wrapped his arms around Narcissa's slim waist and pressed his lips against her bare shoulder.

"I love you" He said in to Narcissa's neck and he pressed a kiss under her ear.

"I love you too Lucius" she said as she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to over come her.

**Review Please ...x**


End file.
